Bring It!
by Queen Beauty 89
Summary: Dance season is here. Two world famous artists are having a huge competition. So far two best friends have made it onto one of the world famous people's music video. Their names are Itachi Uchiha and Deidara Iwa. But, only one contestant can win. Who will it be? R&R to find out. FemItaShi and a little FemDeixOC.


Bring it!

"Guys, you are on in 5!" The director shouted. I nodded before tying on my Jordans and looking in the mirror to fix my hair. My hair was curled and was funky. It was parted to the side stylishly. I was wearing a neon green crop top with words in bright blue that said, "Twerk." My high – waist shorts covered my belly button and had thick short strings coming from the bottom of the leg holes to give it that "just cut look." They were light blue jean fabric with dark blue splattering on them. My Jordans were a dark blue with pink laces. Now, you're probably wandering why the _hell _I'm even dressed like this. I'll tell you why. You see, I am one of the backup dancers in the song called, "Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj. She saw my audition and chose me to be in her video. Kind of exciting actually, if you ask me.

I stood patiently while the make-up crew did the last touch ups on my make-up. I had on glittery gold eye shadow with fake eye-lashes and I also had clear gloss on. Of course, I had bronzer and all of that stuff on as well. A girl named Ami came up and put on my gold bangles on my wrist before shooing me to go meet with the rest of the dancers. My best friend Deidara came up to me. She looked amazing. Her hair was in its usual high pony-tail, but she had no bangs covering her left eye. There was hair wrapped around the base of the pony-tail to act like the hair-tie. You could see her clear azure eyes perfectly. And of course, she wore the same outfit as me, except, she had a pink crop-top with the word, "Twerk" on it and she had white Jordans on with pink laces. She wore the same shorts as me though.

"Hey, 'Tachi, what's happenin' my bitch?" She asked me. I grinned at her. She was always so happy and just care free. Oh yeah, don't mind her. She calls me bitch all the time and I call her babe. We're not dating that's just our best friend talk.

"Hey babe. You ready?"

"Hell…yeah! It's Nicki Minaj we're talking about!"

"I know right?" Deidara just laughed and kept babbling about how excited she was. Deidara and I met when we were in high school. We were fresh out of 8th grade. I was popular and the first girl to ever make the dance team and go to competition. All of the guys always made it because, well, they were hot and gorgeous and the dance teacher always favored them. But when I came along, it was like "All hale Itachi!" I'm really good at dancing, hip hop especially. I love dancing. Dancing has been my favorite ever since I was little. When I met Deidara, she was a loud mouth, annoying blonde who just so happened to make the dance team as well, but not competition. She made competition in her sophomore year, so all freshman year, she only danced at the sports games. In the middle of freshman year, we were assigned partners for a project. She came to my house of course, and marveled at how huge it was. We Uchihas live in a mansion by the way, in case you were wandering.

We didn't really feel like completing the history assignment so we just sat and had a bunch of girl talk while eating ice cream. She was telling me about how she caught her boyfriend making out with some other girl and she dumped him before he could explain. Then after numerous tries pf trying to get back with her, she got a phone call later saying that he had blew his head off with a gun due to suicide. She was devastated and felt terrible. After two years of depression she finally got herself together and that's when she fell in love again. With dance. And through dance, that's how we became close.

We auditioned at the same time once we found out that Nicki Minaj was shooting a new video and needed back up dancers. Well, actually, it was Deidara who found out first through a Youtube ad. Deidara came running to me a day later while I was walking to my house from school. She began blabbering to me about the ad and I got so excited that I almost died. Then she told me that we _had _to audition! So of course, I agreed. I got a phone call later saying that I made it and that Nicki especially picked me because I was that good. Not even a minute later, I got a call from Deidara shouting that she made it. After all of the squealing and scolding from my mother, we are now here.

"Places everyone, places!" The director shouted. Deidara winked at me before running to her place and standing in a seductive position, her right foot on the railing from the platform we had to stand on. I sat under her and put my left leg up on the bottom bar of the railing. I looked at the camera seductively and the director snapped the video thing shut. I don't know what it's called. The music played and I completely focused on everything. Nicki Minaj stood in the center of the platform and began mouthing the words. I began to twerk from my position on the ground. Then we had a scene change. And another scene change. All the way until we got to my favorite part. The part where the camera is focused on me and Deidara. I use my best facials and began to twerk. I felt my booty jiggle and I picked up the pace. Then I began break dancing and grinding with Nicki Minaj and Deidara on our designated chairs. The the dancers had to sit with their legs spread open. Nicki came to my seat and began grinding behind it as she played with my hair. I kept my face straight.

When the music ended, the director opened the video thing and called, "That's a wrap, and good job everybody!" The behind the scene workers clapped at our work. Deidara ran up to me and she grabbed both of my hands. We began beaming, jumping up and down, and screaming.

"Oh my gosh, Itachi, Deidara, thank you so much for being in my video. You guys are amazing! I will definitely be using you guys in my videos again in the future! And in my concerts too. You are so amazing and thank you for being a part of this. It means a lot to me." Nicki beamed.

"You're welcome, anytime Nicki. So this means that we will be hearing from you again?" I asked. Nicki nodded.

"Here, let's exchange phones so we can give each other our numbers." I could literally feel the excitement rolling off of Deidara when she said that. She was beaming and her face was practically glowing. I put in my passcode and handed Nicki my IPhone 5s. She gave me hers and we put in each other's numbers before giving each other's back. The same process happened with Deidara. Oh…M…Goodness! I just used Nicki Minaj's phone. And she used mine. And now I have her number. And she has mine. Oh my God! Sasuke's gonna be soooo jealous when I tell him. Oh by the way, he dances too. He just does hip hop though.

Nicki beamed at us. "Ok, so I'll text you guys at around seven ish tonight ok? To let you know when I will be needing you and also about the house party we are having tomorrow, okay? It's at Kid Ink's house, you guys know who that is right?" I nodded. Deidara looked a little confused, before her face lit up and she exclaimed, "Oh yeah, he did that Show Me song with Chris Brown! I know him!" Nicki chuckled at Deidara's childish behavior.

"I swear you are like a little ball of energy and sunshine." Deidara gave her a thumbs up and beamed. When doesn't she beam?

"Yeah, that's why she's my best friend, right sis?" Oh yeah, I call her sis too.

"Hehe, right!"

Nicki shook her head. "Well, alright guys, make sure you're phones are on, ok? I have to go now, cuz I gotta go do some stuff with the crew for tomorrow. The house party is at 6 pm tomorrow, at Kid Ink's house. A limo will come to your houses and drop you off. It will be a pink Limo, and I will be in it, so you will definitely know that's me. Be ready at 2 ish, because his house is like three hours from where you guys live."

"Yeah, you don't have to make two stops because Dei will most likely be at my house, getting ready with muah!" I made a pose signaling fabulous and she chuckled at me. Then we parted and she went her way, and me and Dei went our way.

….

"Gosh, I can't believe we are actually like, going to a house party with Nicki Minaj. Tomorrow! That's so much excitement." I gushed. Both of us were driving in Deidara's car back to my house. It was a long drive, but we could manage.

"Yeah I know, too much to think about. I mean, we're Seniors too, we got work to think about." I raised an elegant eyebrow at her. Since when does she every think about work? Last time I checked, I was the one always giving her my paper to copy from.

"Since when do you think about work? Last time I checked, you were always copying my homework."

"Well…that's the usual. I'm talking about Nicki Minaj and freaking Kid Ink! At his house! There's gonna be like a million hot dudes and we have to look good or else…I don't know…we just have to look good! I don't even know what to wear!" I sighed as we pulled into the driveway to my house. I unbuckled my seat belt and turned to my best friend.

"Well, if we have to go shopping, then we will go. Don't worry we will be fine. Let's just not dress like a bunch of hoes okay? _That _boys probably won't like. Let's be classy. Not trashy." De and I both finished the last part at the same time.

"That's my girl. We will be fine. We got this." Dei smiled, a real smile, before saying, "Bring it in." We hugged for a long time. "Thanks girl, you rock. Now get your ass in the shower, we gotta be fresh for tomorrow!"

"Yeah you're right. I'll see you around 10 in the morning."

"10? C'mon I'm asleep at that time."

"Well if you wanna go shopping I guess you gotta be here at that time. Now bye." I got out of the car. Dei gave me the finger, before driving off. I sighed and shook my head. I went up the steps to my house and unlocked the door. Almost immediately, I was jumped by something furry. Oh, my dog!

"Chase! Hey buddy!" I giggled and rubbed his ears. He barked and licked my face.

"Eww, gross Chase. Don't eat my face, I have make-up on." I smiled at my dog.

"Hn, how'd it go?" I looked up to see my little brother, Sasuke. He's a year younger than me.

"Sasuke!" I hugged him. He didn't return the favor. I rolled my eyes and breathed in his scent. He smells good, like how a guy is supposed to smell.

"Idiot, get off me. You know I don't like being hugged." He said. He's always moody guys.

"Oh shut up! You're my brother, of course I'm gonna hug you. And it went great. I got Nicki's number and we are going to a house party tomorrow at Kid Ink's house. Isn't that great?" I asked, letting go of him.

"Hn. You guys wear the craziest outfits. You're shorts are really short." I glared playfully at him.

"Shuddup! That's how the costume is. We had to look sexy." Sasuke stared at me and then at my shorts and then at me again.

"Hmm, not my taste. Oh and by the way, mom and dad are gone. They told me to tell you good luck. They went on some type of business trip. They'll be back in two days or whatever." My face fell at this. Of course they're on a business trip. They always are. Suddenly, Chase knocked into the back of me, and I fell forward. And my lips crushed against….Sasuke's. My eyes went wide, and so did his. We were paralyzed. The kiss only lasted probably a second, but it felt like eternity. We broke apart, and I was blushing crazily, while Sasuke just stared at me, a tint of red on his face too. I felt something build up inside of me. It was a different kind of affection for Sasuke. I couldn't quite place it.

I felt Sasuke place his hands on my hips. I took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. I looked deep into his eyes and I could tell that he was trying very hard not to ravish me again. Huh, so he feels the same. I bit my lip before answering.

"Yeah, Chase is being silly again. Aren't you boy?" I asked, looking down at Chase. He wagged his tail and playfully panted.

"Tachi." Sasuke pulled me in closer. I gulped.

"Yeah?" I managed to squeak out.

"Are you sure you're okay? I hope this didn't ruin our relationship." I giggled.

"Awwe, so you do care. That's so sweet." Sasuke immediately let go of me. He turned away and huffed, before beginning to walk up the stairs.

"Hn, I'm going to bed." I pouted. Really? I really wanted to spend time with him and make him jealous.

"Wait, I'm gonna be alone. Don't go to bed. Not yet." I whined.

"Hn, 'night." He then began to proceed almost all the way up the stairs.

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaassse?" I gave him the best puppy face I could muster. After a moment's hesitation, he sighed and then agreed. And plus, I'm still trying to figure out this new feeling I have for him. _Maybe you _like _him? I mean that one accidental kiss can't all of a sudden stir up completely new feelings for your brother at an instant you know.__  
><em>

I pondered on that thought for a while. Hm, I guess that's true. But I can't possibly have the hots for my own...brother, right? That's just wrong and weird. I didn't even realize that Sasuke was in front of me before he said, "What are you thinking about?" I gasped in surprise. Wow, I was really out of it.

"Uh, n-nothing, j-just thinking about what I'm gonna wear fooorrr...tomorrow! Yeah tomorrow! Hehe...he..." I giggled nervously and scratched the back of my hair while blushing. Sasuke just looked at me and he gave me a look as if to say, 'I know you're lying.' I just smiled at him.

"So uh, you wanna eat some ice cream with me? I mean, no that _you _would eat it because you don't like sweets, but ya know, to kinda, I don't know, celebrate with me for my success today?" I asked, blushing at every thing I just said. Gosh I sound like an idiot right now.

Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead, he just walked right past me, into the kitchen. I gazed at him, trying so hard not to stare at his unbelievably god-like ass and...what? No! No crazy thoughts! I shook my head vigorously before sighing and following him into the kitchen. I saw that he had already pulled out some- oooh my favorite! Chocolate peanut butter ice cream! Yes! I dashed to the seats in front of the counter thing and sat on one of the stools. Sasuke shook his head at my childish antics, before passing me a spoon and the entire carton of ice cream. The entire carton! Mom would kill me if she finds out I ate this whole thing! Yes, I know, I'm a senior in high school, and am older than Sasuke, but I'm mentally the youngest of the two of us. I'm just the crazy, childish one, and he's the cold, uncaring one, for the most part. Oh, and he's smart too. I rely on him most of the times. Sasuke pulled a stool in front of me and sat down. I began to eat my ice cream.

"Mom will kill me if she finds out that you gave me the whole carton of ice cream. She's wants my body to be perfect and fit." I say, swallowing my ice cream. It was so freaking good! Just like always!

"Hn."


End file.
